


I Feel You

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Five is an adult, No incest if you understand Fiveya, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance, The rest of the siblings are being siblings, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vanya's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: Five has an issue with people touching him. Vanya wants to help.





	I Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Vanya flinched as she watched Klaus fall to the floor after Five shoved him with all his strength. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Five who was frowning at Klaus before he mumbled something and left the room.

Klaus sighed and got up knowing no one would help him since it was his own fault he pushed Five so much, 'What's up his ass?'

'Come on, bro, you know our gremlin doesn't like to be touched,' said Diego before he returned to his chess match with Luther. They had been playing for hours with seemingly no end to who was the ultimate winner as usual. The gremlin was a nickname that was left from the time he was thirteen. It annoyed Five to no end so of course, their siblings used it as much as possible.

Vanya looked up at the stairs not sure if Five wanted to be disturbed now or not. The thing was that Diego was right. Five didn't like to be touched. They all knew that. Everyone knew that. Neither of them noticed until an incident on the street when an old woman tried to pinched Five's cheek which resulted in him _biting. _This was before he managed to get himself an adult body around the same age as they were. Now none of them were very touchy people, to begin with the _exception of Klaus_ so it rarely occurred to them to try and touch Five. Still, from time to time they did and Vanya clearly saw how tense and annoyed he got usually teleporting out of the room completely or being difficult for the rest of the time.

'We should respect it,' urged them all Allison wisely, 'it wasn't like we were showered with affection as kids.'

'It might be more than that,' argued Ben whenever Klaus worked up enough strength to make him visible for them, 'He was all _alone_ for forty-five years and when he joined the commission all touches were only during a fight. So for him, it might be that he doesn't feel safe to be touched like his body's first instinct is to fight whoever touches him.'

They sort of agreed after that not to touch Five. It was the least they could do, not to mention they all had their issues to work out. Personally, Vanya didn't think the problem was touches per say. She recalled the first night when Five let her take care of his forearm. He didn't seem too bothered by it then. He didn't even flinch. She thought the problem was how people touched him. Of course now after everything which happened she would most likely not be the _least_ threatening person as she appeared to him back then, but Vanya believed it was because people approached Five in a quick and firm way, which caused him to flinch or to try and escape the touch knowing it would be something violent and intrusive toward his body. Vanya believed that Five wouldn't mind someone touching him if he was allowed time to adjust to the situation and to be the one in control like maybe to be the one who would tell the other person when a touch would be alright.

She easily snuck out of the room as Klaus came to beg Allison for one of her low cut tops and walked upstairs knowing she would find Five in his old room.

She was right as she found him standing by his walls working on his formulas and equations filling the walls they only a few weeks ago covered with new paint.

'May I come in?' she asked softly, by now she knew perfectly well, there would be little Five would ever deny her. God knew she used it against him quite a lot of she needed to, and he let her. They had a whole different dynamics than the rest of their siblings. They were closer. Even if they shouldn't, they were alike in many ways and had an understanding of one another. When they were kids they were inseparable. Now, they were getting there too.

'Depends,' he said his voice carrying that cold tone it did when he was upset, 'Are you planning to give me a lecture for pushing Klaus?'

She smirked a bit she shook her head, 'Wouldn't dream of it.'

He stopped writing and looked at her, 'Which is why you're my favorite.'

She took it as a compliment it was meant to be and walked inside taking in Five's tall frame. It annoyed Vanya a bit as she was once again was the shortest person in the house.

'I just wanted to tell you, that Klaus was just pushing your buttons because he knew you would react,' she said and watched him tense for a second before he looked at her while her ass hit his bed which let out an annoying squeak. It was an old bed after all.

'D-did you hear what he said?' he asked his voice lost the previous warning tone completely as now it was all small and soft. Something very not Five-like. She didn't understand why he was so hesitant now.

Vanya blinked, 'No, I thought he just started to touch you.'

Something like relief flashed over Five's eyes before he returned to his walls, 'Yeah, that was it. '

She didn't comment further but she did wonder about it.

He looked less upset, but there was still this tension in his shoulders. One that never seemed to leave him. He always looked on high alert. Even when he was inside their house, everyone was home and there was no danger, she could feel this dark and unsettling energy looming around him. If he didn't have such a huge problem with touches, Vanya would suggest a massage. A crazy thought about how she would be the one giving him one crossed her mind before she shut it down feeling her face going a bit warm. She tried to push the sudden wandering thoughts on the fact that Five's adult body was new to her. She knew it was Five, her brother and best friend, but at the same time, it must have taken a while for the idea to suck in because lately those thoughts had been piling up without her approval. She couldn't lust over Five of course. That would be super inappropriate, and she didn't want to. She just had to understand that this was Five's body nothing to be ogling or daydreaming about.

She watched his hand move over his math. His fingers were so long and steady, 'What is it?'

She blinked and looked over at his face. She found herself feeling a bit embarrassed as she failed to notice he was watching her as well now.

'Sorry,' she said honestly, but not as nervously as she used to. Being off the pills made her feel less like she needed to apologize for things even if it was hard to let go of the habit.

'I'm just looking. It's strange to see you all grown-up like this,' she said but quickly corrected herself, 'Your body I mean.' She felt like cursing herself realizing she might have made it worse.

She shook her head, 'I mean. I know you're older and this is not your old body, but still, it's new to me.'

He chuckled not helping her with her embarrassment at all, 'Relax. I know you weren't being a jerk like the others.'

She nodded and watched as Five set down the pen and looked at his hand, 'Sometimes it feels weird to be completely honest.'

'Being young again?' asked Vanya looking at his face and taking in the sharp look in his clever eyes and the firm line of his lips.

'Yes,' he admitted somehow distantly lost in thoughts, 'Mostly that, but also the whole...sometimes it feels like this isn't really my body. Like I'm just a ghost-like Ben just possessing an object for a while.'

He looked at her and smirked. It was meant to ease what he said, but it didn't. Vanya felt worried now.

She stood up, 'How come?'

'Well, with old age almost everything hurt all the time. My vision was getting worse. So was my hearing. But also I was getting a bit numb mostly in the fingers. Now it's like everything is just too sharp. The colors, the noises, the touches. It all feels too much, and when Klaus does something like that, I feel like I should defend myself the touch is too..._fast _for me.'

Vanya took a step closer and looked at Five's hand again, 'Maybe you just need more practice. You can't stay forever touch-free. Handshakes, handholding, hugs...maybe something more intimate,' she said knowing she must have been blushing again. She honestly didn't know why she was feeling this weird about it, about Five. Sure, talking about sex with your siblings wasn't something she would consider normal, but deep down she knew she was embarrassed for a while different reason.

His hand was still up and if Vanya reached out she could have taken it, 'Maybe.'

Their eyes met, and she could clearly see something inside them. She wasn't sure what but it was vulnerable enough for her to try and help him out.

She very carefully reached out her hand and gently touched his palm with her fingers. She was very slow and the touch was barely there, but she felt it and she was sure he did as well. It was strange, but it was almost like there was a static and a spark when their skins touched.

Five looked down at her fingers against her palm and the two of them just stood there like that.

'How's that?' she asked quietly as if she was afraid to raise her voice which she was. She felt if she spoke too loudly she would ruin the precious and delicate moment.

'It's fine. Your hands are very soft,' he said and smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flip. No one as handsome as Five ever smiled at her like that, and it did something to her. Something she would like to push down. Something which wasn't helped by the fact that they were touching and close like this.

'But no one touches me like that,' he said his fingers wrapped around her own caging her hand in his in a grip. Five's hand was very strong, and Vanya couldn't help, but imagine him moving to her wrist and holding it above her head.

'How is that?' she asked her voice a bit louder now but still low enough. It felt like the whole atmosphere in the room changed. Something was going on, and Vanya was painfully aware of the noises from downstairs and that the open door. She wanted to close it so badly, but she didn't want to let go of Five.

Five weighted her hand a bit in his before he smiled again, his face so calm it warmed her heart to see him like this and not the stressed mess he usually was, 'It's fine. Like I said _softly_. Also, you don't go at me like you're trying to attack me so that helps. You're very careful with your touches too. It doesn't feel so abrupt like with the others.'

Vanya bit her lip and looked at the door before she turned back to Five. She sort of had an idea. Not the best one. Definitely innocent but it could also backfire. But she wanted just to help him out. He did so much for her. He got them back in time and then back here and helped her with her powers. He survived the apocalypse she caused. He deserved someone to help him. She could help him. She could do this for him.

Even if she didn't want to she pulled her hand from his and hurried to the door closing it.

For a moment Five paused and glanced at her blinking surprised.

Vanya watched him for a moment and maybe because he looked so clueless about her intention it was easy to actually suggest it, 'I want to help you.'

His brows raised in confusion which was a funny look on him. Always the smartest person in the room looked very lost at the moment.

She grimaced, 'With the touching?'

He blinked down his face not wiser about what she meant, but for a second she was sure she caught something flash behind his eyes.

'Uh, what do you have in mind?' he asked his voice a bit different now. She wondered what was going through his head at that moment.

She took a step closer, 'You said it yourself I'm probably the only one who doesn't touch you violently or in a rush. You said my touch is...fine? Well, how about I just practice with you the touching? Like how others touch you but in a slow and calm way. That way maybe the next time they do it you don't feel so caged and suffocated?'

He didn't move but his eyes moved over her like he was seizing her, 'You want to...practise touching me?'

She gave him a look to mask the shiver which ran through her body. It was just chilly in the room. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with how intense and heavy his gaze was on her and when he went below her neck she thought he paused a bit.

'Don't say it like that. It's just helping out a sibling,' she said with more confidence than she felt the more they talked about it trying to remind herself she was here to help out Five, her brother and best friend and get her head out of the gutter. Maybe she could still laugh it out as a joke and save herself from the embarrassment. But it was probably too late for that anyway.

Five watched her for a moment his face now twisted by his sudden frown, but God has mercy even that seemed like a hot look on him for some reason.

_Whoa, I got issues_.

Then his gaze cleared up as he looked down at his palm again. The one she was touching before and then on the door for some reason before he returned his gaze toward her again.

Five looked around, 'So how do we do this?'

Vanya almost suggested for them to sit on the bed, but caught herself because the moment his eyes flew to it, she realized just how much in the red area that would be. They needed to stay on the grey one.

'Let's just sit down on the ground. It's not that cold,' she said and already sat down cross-legged brushing her hair behind her ears and looking at him. She really needed to calm herself down and not act like an idiot. It was just Five and she was just being a good person. She was just trying to help him out.

With no argument, Five did the same calmly looking at Vanya as if he was giving her the lead to perform her _practice_.

She smiled at him a bit before she rose her hand and Five rolled his eyes, 'I've shaken hands before, Vanya.'

'Yeah, and you always keep it short and squeeze people's fingers _way_ too hard,' she reminded him and he let out a sigh, 'Name one person?'

'Joe from my work?'

'Yeah, I don't like that guy. He bugs me,' he told her taking her hand. She carefully slid the fingers over his hand, and he over hers in the lightest hand holding imaginable. It was almost like they weren't touching at all, and yet Vanya couldn't help but felt the same static as before. What was that? It was like it was coming from the parts of their skins which were connected during the holding hands. Did he feel it too? It wasn't a bad feeling it just left her puzzled about what it was.

She very carefully shook his hand not squeezing tightly at all.

'Well?' she asked and Five was quiet for a moment before he said, 'Your fingers are cold. We should get the heat up.'

'Oh, uh, sorry,' she said and went to pull her hand away but Five didn't let her go, 'It's fine. I just don't want you to catch a cold.'

She grimaced, 'Hardly.'

They were both quiet for a moment just holding hands before Vanya started to move her fingers so instead of a handshake they would hold hands linking their fingers, 'Sometimes holding hands help with support or comfort.'

Their joined hands lowered to between their knees.

'I'm not a robot, Vanya. I understand why human contact is important,' he said and his thumb started to slowly stroke the back of her hand.

She gripped him a bit tighter just to see if he would notice or flinch. He didn't.

'Good, because it is. I like being able to hug Allison. It's nice to know someone cares about you,' she told him feeling a spark every time Five's thumb stroke her as if it was lightener trying to start a fire.

'Can I touch you with my other hand now?' she asked the words sounding much louder than she intended them to be.

Five nodded and Vanya's free hand touched his wrist easily finding his pulse and explained, 'In case of an emergency.'

He barked out a laugh, 'I'm pretty sure if I would need someone to check my pulse I would be at the bare minimum knocked out cold.'

She smiled a bit glad the mood was so light and easy right now. It made it clear Five wasn't tense about her touches which was the whole point. She wondered just how much and how far he would all her to touch him. The skin on his wrist was softer than the one on his palms, and Vanya found herself rubbing small circles into it. It felt nice. _Very nice_.

Vanya's fingers paused at Five's wrist right where his sleeve started, 'Do you might if I go higher?'

He shook his head without a single word as Vanya's free hand worked on the button on his sleeves and rolled them up revealing his wrist and forearm. Once his skin was clear, she moved her fingers carefully over it noting how soft and undamaged Five's skin was. He said his body was through a lot in the apocalypse. But this one barely had any scratch on it. Maybe it was that which caused it to feel all alien to him. It didn't carry his scars and wounds. Memories of his suffering but also his survival.

She started to rub small circles into his skin again enjoying the action a bit too much.

'What else?' she asked and looked up at him surprised by the dark look in his eyes.

'You know how Diego tried to pat me on the cheek that time?' he asked and Vanya nodded. It was a mistake on Diego's side. They were bricking about something with Luther and Five took his side. He probably forgot he wasn't Klaus with whom he was super touchy with lately, and pat his cheek causing Five to punch him in the face.

She let go of his wrist and rose her hand to his face. She never touched his face before. Very slow, as slow as humanly possible she lightly pressed her hand against his cheek noting how sharp his cheekbones were and how beautiful he looked before she caught the dark look in his eyes.

She pulled her hand away, but he caught her wrist in his and pressed it back against his skin, 'It's okay.'

His skin felt warm and alive against her touch. It was only then that over the sound of her own heartbeat which had increased, she heard his just beating as fast as her own.

_Oh_.

She let her fingers stroke his cheek now in a gentle way with as much fondness as she felt for him at that moment. Diego would definitely never touch him like this.

'How does it feel for you?' he asked sudden his voice a bit hoarse, and Vanya blinked.

'You're not a very touchy person either,' commented Five. It was true until they started somewhat making amends she spent years without human touch and even now it wasn't like she walked around and hugged everyone.

'It's good. Touching you feels good,' she confessed feeling her heart in her throat now, but for some reason, she could he felt the same way, and it didn't bother her as much.

She moved her hand over his ear running her fingers over the shell before she pressed it there his ear between her index and middle finger her eyes never leaving his.

His gaze was dark. There was something very dangerous in his eyes which were luring her in and even if some tiny part of her was warning her where this might lead and what it might cause a gigantic part of her was shaking with anticipation and excitement to get to that place.

'Klaus likes to ruffle your hair,' she said and Five nodded shortly his usually icy green eyes burning her from the inside with their hot and captivating stare.

She licked her lips and unlinked her fingers from his realizing they held hands until now. Since adult Five was a very tall man she had to uncross her legs and shift to her knees raising her upper body and butt of her the ground to be able to reach his head. They were the same height now, and it felt even more intimate.

Her fingers ran through his dark hair. This time it wasn't gentle. She was tugging on his hair when she went over it. But he wasn't saying anything to show he didn't like it or wanted her to stop. In fact, his hand suddenly appeared over her waists steadying her but holding her a bit tighter than necessary.

Swallowing hard his fingers dug into her shirt and skin. It was getting even more heated now as she was on her knees like this feeling his hand on her.

She moved her hand suddenly off his face and went to his neck without asking for permission and then lower feeling her own body coming alive at her little road trip to his stomach. She could feel his chest moving faster against her palm before he grabbed her wrist again causing her to stop. If he didn't how low she would go?

'Vanya,' he breathed barely louder than a whisper sending goosebumps over the back of her neck, 'Who touches me like this?'

She felt her lips tremble as she spoke, 'Uh...maybe if you have a girlfriend.'

Their eyes met and Five's hand suddenly moved from her side where they were supporting her to her lower back the spot burning now, 'And is this how I would touch my girlfriend, Vanya?'

'Y-yes,' she said her chest rising and falling faster and faster as well. His hand let go of her wrist freeing her hand and he put the other hand on her side.

'Where else? How else would my girlfriend touch me?' he asked, and she realized just how close his face was to hers.

Vanya swallowed at the intensity of his green eyes which were doing something unholy to her body before she put her arms around his neck feeling him shiver, 'Like this.'

He pushed her closer pressing their foreheads together both breathing faster, 'And like this? Could I touch my girlfriend like this?'

Vanya nodded again his forehead trying to concentrate and at the same time not think about it too hard. She just wanted to feel him. Even in Five's arms, he is hers and their foreheads pretty together in such an intimate and caring gesture it felt surreal in Vanya's head. This wasn't her. This wasn't her and Five holding each other like this and discussing how one would touch his girlfriend. This was someone else. Someone who's life was less complicated. Someone who wasn't an adopted sibling to the other. Someone else.

Vanya licked her lips feeling Five's hot and heavy breath on her own, 'Maybe your girlfriend could kiss you.'

Her mouth pressed softly against his chin marking the spot with a kiss before moving purposely painfully slowly and teasing through his cheek all the way to his temple. She wondered if being off the pills or pretending to be someone else made her this bold. Probably both. Yeah, definitely both.

One of his hands left her back and moved to her neck in the fastest move so far, 'I could grab my girlfriend like this, right?'

She nodded against his forehead. It felt nice. All of this. All the touching and them being close like that felt _very nice_.

She wanted more.

'I want to kiss you,' he said and she nodded quickly.

'Yeah, yes, and maybe, maybe you could-,' her hands were digging into his hair again when he pushed her head forward and kissed her swallowing her next words.

She moaned into his mouth immediately because the feeling of his lips against her own was just too damn sweet. He kissed her deep and eagerly like he wanted to for a while now and was pushing all he could into the kiss with his tongue moving feverishly against her own. Of course, he was a great kisser. Of course, her knees were shaking as he ravished her mouth in the most sensual and sexual kiss of her life.

Her hand gripped his hair hard and he groaned kissing her even more enthusiastically making her go wild inside. No one ever kissed her like this. No one ever kissed her like he wanted her so damn much. Like a man thirsty and starving in a desert for days finally finding some water inside her mouth.

It was consuming and Vanya was ready for it to swallow her whole, but her lungs finally started to demand air and her brain forced her to break the kiss.

Five brushed her hair a bit clumsily panting just as hard as she was.

'I-I-shit Vanya,' he mumbled before he kissed her again this time even more passionately if that was even possible causing her to lose herself completely her hands in his hair and his shoulder for support as he pressed her even closer than before their bodies against one another.

His lips and tongue were amazing and Vanya felt everything inside her coming under full control of the way he assaulted her mouth. She felt this hunger for him at that moment which could only be satisfied with having him right there and then.

When he broke the kissed for another breath of air he whispered against her lips, 'You're so sweet. Fuck, Vanya, you're so sweet.'

She whimpered at the absence of his lips before he kissed her again this time she found herself pushing her legs over his and sitting down in his lap causing them both to groan as she straddled him the friction doing something to her as well.

'Five,' she whispered as they broke the kiss again his mouth moving to her throat marking it with open-mouthed kisses and nibbles.

'Where else do you want me to touch you?' she asked stretching his head again.

'Anywhere,' he breathed against her skin, 'anywhere you want. Please, Vanya. Touch me.'

Her free hand moved through his chest again pushing its way between their pressed bodies all the way to his pants.

She licked her lips feeling them ruined from the kissing just as much as Five's looked.

He kissed her again, and but she continued her side act and unbuckled his belt moving to his zipper and button before her hand ran over Five's boxers. He rewarded her with a cursed groaned and she smirked against the kiss feeling a bit proud about it as she cupped his dick through his underwear teasing him.

'Wait, I don't know if I-I will last,' he told her panting against her skin.

She looked at him. His green eyes were completely clouded with lust she felt raging inside her like madness as well. She needed this. She wanted this. She was going to have this.

She leaned toward his ear hoping it would have even more arousing effect on him whispered, 'Then don't.'

Her hand immediately went into his boxers and pulled out his hard dick. Caught between them, Vanya's hand started to gently run her hand through it.

'You're so big and hard,' she said as her hand circled his member. Five's fingers dug sharply into her back and waists as he was still supporting her on top of him.

'I bet you couldn't wait to have me all alone in your room like this,' she said and nibbled his ear with her teeth lightly pulling it while her hand started to stroke his cock in a steady rhythm feeling pleased as she could feel its hardness and heat.

'Vanya,' he moaned into her ear as he started to thrust into her hand.

'I think that was what you were doing all this time. Acting like you needed help to get me here,' she continued to talk even if she knew that wasn't true.

'To get me to touch you,' she speeded up feeling herself getting turned on by the groans and moans Five was filling her ears with. It was really arousing to have this much power over someone as cocky and strong as Number Five.

'You must have been thinking about this a lot,' she continued her voice low as Five's hips helplessly move against her trying to get more friction out of her hand while also causing her to get wet, 'me here with my hand on your hard and hot cock like this.'

She pressed her thumb to the tip, 'Do you want me to put your cock into my warm sweet mouth? Swallow it whole?' she asked.

He didn't answer just went tense and still all of the sudden and then shaking hard as she felt wet heated liquid ran over her palm. Five buried his face against her shoulder his hips jerking a few times as he went through his orgasm before finally going still again.

She stroked his length one last time before wiping her hand against the side of his boxers knowing it was a bit disgusting.

Five took a couple of deep breaths before he leaned away from her to look at her. She couldn't help but smirk at how ruined he looked all red in the face, his eyes blow wide, and lips red from all their kissing.

'Maybe I will have a taste next time then,' she said before she kissed him again, and he more than happily kissed her back their hands trailing through one another's body in sudden moves not being able to help themselves or wanting to.

Five's hands were tireless and just like his mind, they wanted to map and figure out as much as possible pushing their way through her neck to her breasts, stomach to her legs and back.

She pushed him away from his lips blindly following hers for another kiss if she didn't have her hands against his chest, 'Do you want to be inside me? Do you want to feel me? Fill me up.'

'Yes, Vanya, shit, I want you so bad,' he grabbed her by the back of her neck and nibbled her with his teeth, 'You don't even know. You can't imagine how long I wanted this. How long I wanted you.'

He leaned away and grabbed the bottom of her shirt already pushing it up revealing her chest covered only by a bra to his room.

'Fuck, Vanya, you're so gorgeous. So amazing,' he said before his lips trailed a path between her breasts marking her skin with wet kisses.

'I bet you say that to all the girls you lure into your room,' she said pulling his hair again before he pushed her bra below her breast, 'Don't be stupid.'

He sucked her nipple causing her to throw her head back and moaned loud enough that the others had to hear it downstairs. Her nipples were always too sensitive.

He let it go licking it a few times while holding her close so she wouldn't fall backward, 'You're the only one I ever wanted like this. Every damn time I thought about this, it was with you, only with you.'

He unhooked her bra and helped her get it off her shoulders tossing it to the side, 'Over forty-five years and the only person I ever wanted was you. And then I was fucking thirteen again and then you had to learn to control your powers, and I wanted to give you time and space and every single time I saw you I thought about how you would look all naked for him. About how you taste? Whenever you touched me I thought I would go insane and fuck you right then and there. You can't imagine.'

He flicked her nipple with his tongue again.

Vanya closed her eyes trying to concentrate as she said, 'I-I-I thought I was going crazy too. You...you're so handsome and tall and oh-FIVE!'

'What is it?' he asked and put his hand against her cheek, 'Tell me, Vanya. Tell me.'

She gasped, 'I thought about you...and how would it feel, but I thought it was just me not being used to your new body and I-shit I thought I was going insane too. You're so hot.'

He smirked and kissed her biting her lower lip in the process while Vanya started to push up his shirt. She wanted it off him. She wanted to see him. She wanted them naked asap and pressed together.

They broke the kiss and pulled Five's shirt together off him tossing it to the side. Vanya drank Five's chest and stomach licking her lips before her hands went over it grabbing onto every muscle and skin she could feel him against her hands.

'You're so unfairly hot.'

'I was going to say the same thing to you,' replied Five and she chuckled, 'You're just saying that.'

He took her hand and pressed it against his already hard cock, 'Trust me. You do this to me every damn time.'

She couldn't help but smile before she got off him working on her pants and pushing them down along with her panties while Five took care of his pants and boxers.

'Let me see you,' he said as she went to kiss him again, but he stopped her to have a proper look at her.

'Vanya, my Vanya. You're so beautiful. Let me touch you. Let me fuck you,' he said and she nodded feverishly before they kissed again hands roaming over each other's bodies again. Vanya loved the way he touched her as if trying to memorize playing with every part of her like she was an instrument.

He pushed her toward the bed. When the back of her legs hit the piece of furniture it got her to lie down. Five was on top of her in a matter of seconds their mouth lip-locked again. His hands were so firm and yet soft as they played with her breast flicking over her already erected nipples. The attention he was giving her was already almost too much.

'I'm going to eat you, alright? Let me eat you out,' he said and Vanya nodded. She would give him anything he wanted at that moment her common sense gone with the way he kissed her stupid.

She pushed her hand into her hair as she felt Five's breath against her pelvis and then over her pussy. He pushed her legs over his shoulders easily and for a few moments, Vanya didn't feel anything.

She rose a bit to look at him. He was smirking at her and the moment their gazes met he licked her clit causing her to jerk against the bed closer to him.

Like with everything Five was tireless as he licked his way through her. The same spark she felt before whenever they touched she could feel now every time he ran his tongue over the special spot on her clit causing her to let out the smallest cries and moans. The feeling of his tongue was cosmic. She only ever got offered from her short-lived boyfriends once, and the man barely knew what he was doing.

Five was either an incredibly fast learner or had many opportunities for practice. She didn't care about which of the two was true at that moment as his clever tongue was pushing her toward her sweet release with every calculated stroke.

When she suddenly felt him gone from her clit completely, she let out a loud whimper only to feel his fingers replace it and his tongue pushing its way into her pussy.

'FIVE!'

'Yeah, that's it, baby. Come for me,' he before he went down again thrusting into her with his tongue while his fingers circled her clit causing her to see white spots behind her eyes every time they went over the spot with all her nerve endings. The sensation was unbelievable. It felt as if her whole body was dancing on fire to the melody Five was creating with his fingers and tongue. She felt sweaty and hot all over jerking her hips closer to him. It was only then did she realize how much she wanted this. She knew she did. She daydreamed about it so often she was sure she went crazy at one point. She imagined it would be good, but she wasn't even close to just how fucking fantastic it would be. Five was the best, and he was working her and forcing the sensation in her to grow to the point it felt like a water balloon ready to burst.

She pulled at his hair harder than ever as finally, the balloon inside her got too big and ruptured inside filling her whole body with the delicious like a wave of heavy orgasm running to every corner of her wiping everything inside her out. Her brain turned off as the sensation hit her with full strength ripping her to shreds and leaving her helplessly laying on the bed.

She still felt Five licking her through it his fingers working her clit. It was too much and she was too oversensitive so the second wave was even more overwhelming than the first one when she threw her head to the side and tried to muffled her orgasm cry with Five's pillow.

It seemed to take even longer for her to find common sense again the second time.

'F-Five, I want you inside me,' she said when her brain finally rebooted, and she remembered how to speak.

He kissed the inside of her thigh before he crawled on top of her again. His lips were red and wet from her pussy, but he didn't seem to mind.

He grabbed the back of her neck again and pulled her for another kissing giving her an opportunity to taste herself as his tongue moved against her own. How could he be excellent at everything?

'Condoms?'

'Pills,' she said before she pushed her still shaky legs up over his rolling him against his erection causing both of them to moan.

'So impatient,' he mumbled, and she hooked her leg over his back feeling his cock against the inside of her thigh.

'Five, now, please,' she said her voice sounding different breathy. Luckily Five wasn't in the mood for more teasing as she urged her other leg over his back as well and pushed himself inside her.

She held her breath and braced herself feeling it could be a bit painful since he was quite a handful even if she was very wet and ready for him, but felt him paused for a moment.

She looked up at him her eyes a bit clouded from the previous orgasm still, but he found him looking down at her with that delicate look on his face he only seemed to ever have around her.

'It's okay,' she said and reached out to caress his face, 'It doesn't hurt.'

He turned his head a bit and nuzzled her palm when she said, 'Stay with me.'

'Always,' he assured her his voice hoarse but present which was what she needed. She nodded and Five leaned down to kiss her before he pushed inside of her all the way as far as he could.

Both of them moaned at the feeling of him inside her. He was thick and big and Vanya felt he was perfect for her. It wasn't like anything she ever experienced to have him inside her like this.

He kissed her cheek one more time before he finally started to move. Vanya's eyes flew shut from the bliss his thrusts were giving her. She grabbed his pillow trying to hold onto something and not hurt him as she found herself digging her nails into his shoulder.

Five, however, had other plans as he took her hands and pushed them above her head holding them in place by the wrist pushing into her in a hard and steady rhythm.

She moaned throwing her head back the feeling of him holding her in a place like that turning her on even more if that was even possible.

'You like that? Does it feel good?'

'Yeah-yes,' she mumbled matching her moves against his. The pressure building inside of her again while her ears were filled with the obscene noises of Five's cock thrusting into her pussy, his groans and the way his heartbeat spiked. Not to mention the squeaky bed.

'You're so fucking tight, Vanya. So gorgeous and tight,' he said as he let go of wrists with one hand and moved the other between them. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she cried out a bit. It was so not fair he could do this to her, 'So perfect for me. My perfect sweet and tight pussy.'

She moved her legs higher up his back and the two of them gasped as Five's member pushed even deeper into her hitting her g-spot.

'Yes, th-there,' she said and started to push again him harder and faster urging him to do the same.

He held her hands tight with one hand and circled her clit mercilessly while thrusting into her giving her what she needed and wanted. Vanya couldn't imagine Five ever having a problem with touches as now when he was pushing into her as deep and hard as he could ruining her from the inside while his hand worker her clit.

'Harder...harder please,' she said and leaned down to kiss her forehead almost softly, 'You beg so nicely, Vanya. Fuck, you make me go wild when you beg me when you come all sweet and caring and ask me so nicely. And all I want to do is bury my cock inside you and make you beg me for more. So come on, beg me again. Vanya, come on,' he mumbled against her forehead as she thrashed under him.

Please, Five, please...please,' she half moaned and half-whispered.

'Please what?' he asked gripping her wrists just a bit tighter than necessary, but she loved it even more.

'Please, fuck me harder,' she almost wailed and felt him smirk against her forehead before he kissed her again.

'Such a sweet girl,' he said and started to pound even harder and deeper into her hitting her g-spot on repeat causing her to shake and throw her head around like she was getting an exorcism filling her body with so much pressure she was sure she would explode soon and maybe tore down the whole house with her. He was restless as he worked her not slowing down for anything and Vanya was sure he wouldn't until she would finally go over the edge.

'Fuck, Vanya, you're killing me here. So fucking gorgeous,' he said moving his lips to her neck never breaking the pace. It was too much for her. It was too fucking much for her, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She came with a small cry not carrying if the whole street heard her as the bubble pressure inside her finally cracked skyrocketing her to her new height and wiping out everything inside her mind. She barely registered Five fucking her through the aftershock her walls clenching around him tighter than ever. She still couldn't speak or move so she didn't and just closed her eyes too oversensitive from all the attention and orgasm.

'Look at me,' he said shaking her wrists a bit and she opened her eyes seeing the hunger and possession of lust inside his green orbs as he fucked mercilessly chasing his own edge.

'So pretty,' he mumbled and then something else but Vanya couldn't make out what before he suddenly went very still his hips jerking into her sloppily her whole body shaking with the force and she felt even warmer inside. He came hard barely holding back his own cry and himself on top of her before he leaned down collapsing with his head pressed into her hair thrown around his pillow and bed panting hard.

His hand let her clit and moved to her side slowly stroking her before he unclenched his fingers from her wrists and pushed his cock out of her leaving his cum all over the bed and her thigh. She didn't care as she pushed her hurting hands around her back pulling him closer while trying to calm her wild heart. Both of them couldn't let go though, their hands are still caressing and stroking each other bodies like they couldn't get enough of their touches.

Vanya felt so stupidly happy she hadn't in years as she teased, 'Will you fuck your girlfriend like this?'

'Only my sister-girlfriend,' he said and she groaned, but was in a too good of a mood to dwell on it.

He stroked her side all the way to her armpit before he kissed her head softly.

'What did Klaus tell you before?' she asked after a moment of them just lying still like that, and he pulled her closer to him if that was even possible since Five's tiny bed forced them to be close to begin with and the two of them were still tangled in one another, 'He ruffled my hair and said he knew I wanted you to bet over the couch.'

'And did you?' she asked raising her brows and Five rolled her eyes before he kissed the raised brow, 'Obviously.'

She grimaced, 'Why don't you really like Joe from work?'

'Because he's hitting on you.'

'No, he doesn't,' she argued. She knew Joe for a while, and she never felt even a spark of interest from him.

'Of course, you wouldn't notice. You didn't notice I wanted you since I saw you in the backyard. I have been working on getting you,' he kissed her shoulder causing her body to shiver again as if it remembered what his lips could do.

She giggled, 'Yeah, you played the long game. You think I have a shot with Joe?' she teased him. She was in too much of a good mood not to.

'Sure,' he pulled her closer caging her with his body against the bed, 'But you should know I don't like sharing,' he gave her the most possessive kiss she could imagine.

'Good, I don't want to either,' she said when they broke the kiss to breathe.

He grinned at her and kissed her again only softer.

'We should go downstairs,' she said brushing his hair with her fingers but not moving a muscle, 'the others might wonder where we disappeared.'

Five grimaced, 'Hate to burst your hopes, but most of them thought we were screwing even before this and those who didn't now definitely do. Never would have thought you're such a banshee in bed.'

'Shut up,' she shoved him but he caught her hand and brought it to his lips pressing a tender kiss to her wrist as he saw the finger marks he left on it from how he was holding her.

'Sorry,' he said and she shook her head, 'Don't be. I liked it a lot.'

His thumb gently stroked over her skin which was in absolute contrast to the way how brutally he pounded into her a couple of moments ago.

She smiled at him, 'Maybe we could do it again. The begging and the holding.'

His green eyes lightened up with the same intense lust as before, 'Oh, really?'

She shrugged her shoulders trying to appear nonchalant even if inside she felt ridiculously happy and in love, 'Well, you're still not okay with all touches, right? Maybe you need some more practice.'

'And you're willing to help me out?' he asked still stroking her wrist, 'If he helps you feel more home in your body, of course.'

'It definitely helps me feel more home in _your_ body,' he said with mischief in his eyes, and she leaned up to kiss him again.

'I think it's pretty obvious by now, but I love when you touch me,' he said and Vanya smiled, 'Yeah,' she looked at their naked bodies I figured.'

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hey, thank you for reading this story. If you feel like it leave some feedback. Have a nice day


End file.
